


Dreadfully Nasty Business

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Good Omens, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Aziraphale just so happens to be there when Viktor and the other vampires leave the room and he can't help himself.





	Dreadfully Nasty Business

Aziraphale hadn’t meant to help them, he really hadn’t. All of that stuff with werewolves and vampires and mixing up with humans was Dreadfully Nasty Business as far as he was concerned, and yet …

It all started with two people from very different sides meeting each other, then falling for each other when both sides got a bit heated about it all. Nobody around them from each of their worlds could see how they could have done it, how a werewolf could truly trust a vampire and how a vampire could truly love a mindless beast of a werewolf, but they did, and it was pure. Nothing like what the lies afterwards made them out to be, it was nothing sinful. It was pure, shining brighter than every star in the sky combined. And he hadn’t meant to help them.

Upstairs had always said that he had too soft a heart for someone who had a flaming sword - flaming like anything! - and was supposed to use it. Aziraphale couldn’t let Adam and Eve go out into the world alone amongst wild animals and Somebody knows what else that could kill them. And it seemed that in this instance history was doomed to repeat itself, which is how he was standing there in a room quickly being deserted by vampires, ready to shield the poor girl from the sun. 

“You’ve nothing to be afraid of, dear. Just … scream a bit and make it sound like that sun is really hurting you, there you go. We’ll get you out of here.” He said softly, keeping his wings out and blocking the sun from touching any of her, “There you go! Now I just need to get these off you.” Internally he was wishing he still had his sword and could run it through the poor girl’s father for what he would have succeeded in doing to her at that moment. In front of her love too. There was no need. As soon as he got back home he would be telling Crowley, just to make the vampire’s life a bit more interesting, filled with more inconveniences and setbacks. Enough for him to wish that he hadn’t been turned and kept alive this long.

Eventually he got the shackles from around her and had the very tricky business of keeping her covered until he could get her out of the way of the sunlight. “I’ll return for you, she’s going to be taken somewhere safe, I promise. “ If it wouldn’t have looked too suspicious he would have taken the Lycan as well, they both deserved to be safe and sound somewhere. A nice place near to a river, quiet, somewhere people wouldn’t disturb them while their child was growing up. And what a beauty that child would make; headstrong and willing to do some good in the world even if it meant disobeying the people that give you the orders. 

Which, now that he thought about it was too close to home for him to be comfortable. Not that it was exactly the same between Crowley and himself, both of their sides were doing a different type of work and they had both been around for a lot longer than these creatures, for a start. Then there was the fact that Crowley moved with the times, always interested in the latest human inventions and trying to tempt him into indulging as well. Aziraphale took a little bit longer to catch up with the latest fashions sometimes because he had found things he liked and they worked so why fix them? 

“Why?” The girl in front of said softly, voice hoarse from all of the screaming she had just done, “Why help me?” She was standing in front of him, arms around herself protectively and a wave of compassion for her hit him. It would have knocked him back a step if he hadn’t been focused on keeping her safe from the sunlight still. 

“Because, my child, there are those in the world that seek to destroy the purest thing in life: love.”


End file.
